Scanning paper based documents, such as text and graphics, into an electronic format for analysis, distribution, and archiving, has often been the functional domain of flatbed scanners. Such conventional scanners may convert documents, including papers and pictures, into images which may be used as such, or could be processed via an optical character recognition tool and/or software. Other popular conventional scanners may include sheet-fed scanners, which may provide ease and convenience over flatbed scanners through a mechanism to automatically feed the documents to be scanned. Such scanners may provide a controlled environment by using a closed top to isolate the document to shield the document from external optical factors, such as light and glare. Such an optically controlled environment may be necessary to create digital documents with superior characteristics. Some modern-day scanners may have embedded functionality (e.g. touch screens, WiFi® capability), providing the capability to perform actions beyond scanning. However, more robust, resource-heavy tasks may require a data connection to a computing device, such as a desktop or laptop computer, either via the network or a USB interface to perform the necessary operations. Thus, such scanners may only provide the functionality of advanced analysis, distribution, and archiving, when coupled with an attached computing device. In the mobile device arena, mobile software applications may exist to manipulate images of text and graphics captured using the camera of a mobile device. However, such devices may, optically, be in an uncontrolled environment and may be heavily dependent on the environmental factors of the location where the image is captured. Such applications may also be unable to perform an automatic color balance, resolution, and geometric aspect correction of a document. Thus, such devices may be unable to create digital documents with comparable quality as those created by a conventional flatbed cover-top scanner, creating a closed environment.